


Declarations

by TheTwoFlamingos



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Names, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoFlamingos/pseuds/TheTwoFlamingos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how our version of how we would have liked The Vehm to have ended. Not Tom friendly!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own anything and that makes us sad :( a huge thanks to our BETA abeautifulmessofcontradictions

It had been a long day, and a day of firsts. After working for the Bureau for almost three years, Liz figured she had seen pretty much everything, but self-mutilated eunuchs was definitely a first. By the time six o'clock rolled around, she was more than ready to go home and put her feet up. She came to a stop outside her door and slid the key into the lock; she let out a relieved sigh to finally be home. When she finally stepped into her dark apartment, the last person she expected to see sitting on a couch; that she did not remember purchasing, was her ex-husband.

“Tom. What are you doing here?” she asked, thankful her nervousness did not seep into her voice

She let go of the door handle and walked further into her apartment. The shock of seeing Tom made her completely forget to close the door. She did nothing to mask her irritation at this unwelcome intrusion as she crossed the threshold and tossed her purse onto the countertop.

“You’re giving our baby up for adoption?” Tom hissed as he locked eyes with her. She could see the beginnings of tears and for a very brief minute, she felt bad.

“Yes, I’m giving up _my_ baby, for adoption.” She was frustrated; Tom just wouldn’t get it through his head that they were not in this together.

Tom stood from the couch and closed the distance between them. “I think I should get a say in what happens to _our_ baby, Lizzie,” his voice raised in anger.

Liz threw her arms in the air; her irritation at the man had reached its breaking point. He just wouldn’t take a hint. “You’re not the father, Tom, so just back off, alright?”

An eerie silence settled over the apartment. Liz stared at the man whom, at one time, she had loved deeply. She knew her words had hurt him; that was exactly what she wanted. When he had read her list and jumped to the conclusion that the baby was his, she was inexplicably upset by it. He had no right to be happy about this.

The look on Tom’s face should have made Liz feel like a complete bitch for just blurting out the news like that, but she couldn’t feel anything but exasperation. She knew that this was not the best way for her to have told him, but he had just been so annoyingly predictable; wanting her to run away to Boston. She had had enough.

They were so caught up in their argument that neither party was aware of the man standing at the threshold of her apartment.

Red stood silently in the shadow of the doorway. He had been on his way to Liz’s apartment to see how she liked the new couch he had purchased for her. Leisurely, he had climbed the stairs until he heard the raised voice of the bane of his existence. Fear had gripped his heart and he finished climbing the steps two at a time.

He had been more than ready to storm into the apartment, but Liz’s words had stopped him.

_You’re not the father, Tom, so just back off, alright?_

Red’s heart thudded in his chest, _If Tom isn't the father, then that would mean…_ Red thought to himself. His heart instantly skipped two beats.

He had thought he would never have this chance again, to be a father. Now that he knew the baby was his, the idea of Liz giving their baby up for adoption just wouldn’t do.

Tom stared at Liz, letting her words sink in, almost as if he was waiting for her to smile and say, _Just kidding, babe, it is yours_! The longer the silence stretched out, the more hurt and confused Tom looked.

Liz could tell he was trying to work out who the real father of her baby was and she would let him; she wasn’t going to volunteer that information. She watched the different emotions pass over his face until the realization dawned on him and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Reddington?” Tom questioned, the anger boiling inside of him reached a crescendo.

Hearing his name snapped Red back to the present. He took a step closer but remained hidden from view.

Liz didn’t falter as she confirmed his suspicions.

“I haven’t told him it’s his yet. He automatically assumed it was yours and then immediately started telling me that a baby was an inconvenience and would make my life infinitely more difficult,” She wasn’t entirely sure as to why she was telling Tom all of this, but now that she started she found that she couldn’t stop; she needed to get this off her chest, “he didn’t have to say anything, I could see in his face that the thought of having a child...well, it wasn’t an idea that made him happy. So, yes, I’m giving _MY_ baby up for adoption. Hopefully he or she will have two parents who can love it unconditionally and care for it like it deserves because I can hardly take care of myself, let alone a child, on my own.”

Voicing her thoughts had been much harder than Liz had anticipated. She wasn’t entirely sure what she had expected from Tom by telling him all this, but it felt good to get it off her chest, nonetheless.

As he listened to Liz’s true feelings, Red felt his heart break. He inwardly cursed himself for being such a blind fool earlier. This whole situation could have been avoided if he hadn’t jumped to conclusions.

The prospect of being a father again was the single most incredible sensation he had felt in over twenty years. And for the baby to have been created with, and carried by, the woman he loved more than life itself...the breath left his chest as if he had been punched in the stomach; he had to brace himself on the doorway.

He felt Dembe’s hand on his shoulder behind him, throwing him a concerned look with a twinkle in his eye; he had overheard the news. Throwing a small smile at the large man, Red turned his attention back to the other two people in the living room. He saw the shift in Tom before Liz could register it.

Liz was so lost in her thoughts about Red and the baby, that she did not notice Tom’s control snap like a twig. He lunged at her, his fingers wrapping tightly around her throat, violently taking her to the ground.

Before she could react, Tom’s weight was lifted off of her. She watched his body sail across the room, slamming into the brick wall. She heard her name and her head snapped up. Red was standing next to her, bent slightly over her in a very animalistic and protective stance. She heard a shuffling to her left and her head shifted back. She saw Tom reach into the waistband of his pants, but before he could pull out the gun, Lizzie had produced her own pistol, which Red had given her earlier, and put two bullets square in his chest.

In a blur of grey and black clothing, Dembe and Baz rushed past her to collect Tom’s lifeless body before he could make a mess on her new floor. As she watched them cart him out, she was struck with the notion that she should be saddened by the fact that she had just killed Tom in cold blood, but she found herself rather…relieved.

 _One less enemy in the world and one less hurdle to deal with_ , she thought to herself.

She gave a small gasp as she was picked up off the floor. Her eyes slipped shut as his scent encompassed her; she would know that scent anywhere. Red. She exhaled as he pulled her into his chest and carefully sat himself down on the couch. Only a moment of relaxation was awarded to her, before she tensed in nervousness.

“How long have you been here? How much of that conversation did you hear?” She threw the questions at him rapidly, her wavering voice betraying her.

“Enough,” he breathed out. He buried his face in her hair, nuzzling against her warm skin.

Almost immediately, the tears began to stream down her face. He was going to push her away now, leave her life forever; she had been dreading his rejection since she found out that she was pregnant. There had been no doubt in her mind that the baby was Red’s; the timing was not consistent for it to have been Tom’s.

“I’m sorry, Red. I know this isn’t something you want. You don’t have to wor-”

He cut her off by turning her head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. A rather wet, passionate kiss she noted. Red was crying.

She pulled back to examine his face, the mixture of hope and happiness filled her heart with joy; the sadness, anxiety and trepidation causing it to break at the same time.

“Please don’t do it, Lizzie.” His tear-filled eyes pleaded with her own.

“Don’t do what?” She knew what he was talking about, but she needed to hear it, needed him to vocalize it so that she could be absolute in her decision.

“Don’t give our baby up for adoption. I know it’s not my decision, but I am asking you, begging you, please don’t give up our child. I want this with you, more than I can put into words.” His voice was thick with emotion.

“Earlier, what I said to you in your office, it was a knee-jerk reaction. The reaction of a foolish old man who didn’t dare to believe he would be given this chance again in his darkened life.” He brushed a strand of hair back from her face. “But Lizzie, there are no two people in this world that could ever possibly love and care for our child more than us, and you won’t be alone. We can do this together. You and I.” He choked back his tears on a smile, “As you know, we do make a great team.”

His heartfelt speech brought more tears and a smile to Liz’s face.

“I’m so sorry, Red. How I thought I could ever give our child away... I was just scared, especially after your reaction this morning; I didn’t know what else to do.” Tears streamed down her face. “But, as much as it terrifies me, I do want this with you. I want our baby.” She sealed her promise with a firm kiss to his lips.

“A family,” Red answered as he cradled her face in between his hands. “Lizzie, I...I love you. I’m not just saying this because of the baby. I do truly love you.”

Liz searched his eyes for any trace of deceit or hesitance. “I love you too, Red.”

A huge smile plastered itself on his face. He drew her closer to him and fused their mouths together. He took his time exploring her; his hands slid through her hair, over her shoulders, down her side. She was intoxicating.

Liz shifted her body so that she was completely straddling him and felt the proof of his desire for her straining against the fabric of his pants. Liz was lost in the sensations Red created; her body came alive at the feel of his hands reacquainting themselves with every curve, every dip and valley.

The need for air had quickly become an issue, so Liz slowly pulled her lips away, giving a small playful bite on his bottom lip.

She smiled at Red’s protesting groan.

“As comfortable as this couch is, I can think of an even more comfortable surface where we can continue this,” She teased as she nuzzled her nose against his own, his answering growl all the affirmation she needed.

“Say no more.” He gracefully stood up with her secure in his arms.

With quick, assured steps, Red crossed the living room and entered Liz’s bedroom; kicking the door closed as he stepped over threshold.

With her legs still wrapped around his waist and her lips still firmly attached to his, they somehow managed to work him out of both his blue coat and his suit jacket before they toppled onto the unmade bed.

Red pulled away, his chest heaving, trying to suck back the oxygen he had denied himself.

“Lizzie,” he brushed the back of his hand over the apple of her cheek, “I love you so much. I’m sorry for everything that I’ve put you through. I’m sorry that I bulldozed my way into your life. I’m sorry for not always being open with you.” His gaze was heavy on hers as he listed his sins. “I’m sorry for keeping things from you, even though it was to keep you safe. I’m sorry that you had to spend time married to Tom. I’m sorry that you had to become a fugitive.” He choked on the tears that had formed in his eyes. “I’m just so sorry, Lizzie. I promise to be a better man for you and for our baby.”

His vulnerability hit Liz square in the chest and she felt her own eyes watering as he confessed his apologies. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling his forehead to hers.

“Red...Raymond, there was a time where I blamed you for all the wrong that happened in my life. I blamed you for my failed marriage, I blamed you for the loss of all my friends, I blamed you for the disconnected past that I can’t remember.” Red’s thumb stroked away the tear that escaped from her eye. “I blamed you for my life being turned upside down. I’m not proud to admit it, but I even hated you at a point. I hated that you kept me on a short leash, not giving me the answers I so desperately wanted. I hated that I grew to depend on you. But, after everything that’s happened, you've been the one person who has never lied to me. You've been the one person who has always been there for me. I love you so much, Raymond Reddington.”

Red choked back the tears that prickled his eyes. He reached out, threading his fingers through her hair and lowered his mouth back to hers. He poured all his love into her mouth, into her body. In all is his 55 years, he had never loved anyone the way he loved this woman.

Liz sighed into the kiss; while she enjoyed this tenderness, she really wanted, needed, him to speed up. She simultaneously slipped her hand behind his head and wrapped her legs around his waist; pulling his body tight to hers.

They moaned together; Red because his straining erection pressed erotically against her core, Liz because he felt so good against her. She rocked in tandem to his short thrusts, both breathing heavily.

“Red, clothes off, please.” Liz breathed into his mouth.

Red untangled her legs from his waist and, in record time, had stripped her of all her clothing. He halted, his gaze locked on her stomach. _My child, our child, is growing in there._ Tears sprung to his eyes again. He quickly peeled off his layers of expensive fabric and crawled back onto the bed. He stopped at her stomach and placed a kiss to her quivering skin.

“I may not be the most honourable man, but I promise you that I will never, ever, hurt you or your mother.”

Liz couldn’t stop the moisture from pooling in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. The level of emotions that were flooding her system completely overwhelmed her.

“Raymond,” Liz gently ran her fingertips over his shorn head.

He lifted his head, his tear-filled green eyes locked with her equally-filled blue ones. He dropped one more kiss to their growing child before making his way back up her body.

They took their time exploring each other’s’ bodies, committing every sensitive area to memory. When Liz’s hands made contact with his scorched back, he froze, terrified that the moment was ruined. He fell in love with her even more when she just kissed him and snuck her fingers around him.

Her fingers danced around him, pulling a deep groan from his chest.

“Now, Red, please.”

She positioned him at her entrance and, after three gentle thrusts, he was inside. Their connection was raw, powerful and intense and they paused, catching their breath against the awesome sensations that coursed through their bodies.

He established a slow, drawn-out rhythm, raining kisses down on her face until he reached her lips. She moaned against his mouth, raising her body to meet his plunging hips. The tiny, eager noises she made urged him on. He increased the power of his thrusts, forcing her down into the mattress. Liz raked her nails down his arms, pulling him closer.

Red growled naughty suggestions in her ear, telling her all the things he wanted to do to her. She shivered beneath him, excited to try anything he wanted. Red hitched one of her legs up over his elbow, making the angle of every plunge even deeper.

The increased pressure against the most sensitive place inside her sent her spiralling into space, crying out her pleasure against his shoulder. She ran her hands over the marred beauty of his back, pouring her love for him into every stroke.

Liz ran her hands lower, to cup his butt and drag him to her, encouraging him. Following her lead, he drove into her, joining her in ecstasy a few short thrusts later.

They lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking, chests rising and falling in time with their beating hearts. Both still clinging to each other, Red rolled to the side, pulling Liz to him, sliding down her body to pillow his head on her still-flat stomach. They basked in the contentment of the moment. All kinds of thoughts were wreaking havoc inside Red’s mind: _Would he be a good father? Would the child look like him? Would the child even like him?_ Of all these, the subject of the child’s name was, oddly enough, the most prominent one in the forefront of his mind.

Red spoke softly when their breathing had slowed, “What do you think about ‘Dembe’ for a middle name if it’s a boy?”

Liz’s hands tightened on his neck. “I love that idea,” she answered sweetly.

Red smiled against her stomach, content for the first time in a long, long time.

After a moment, she spoke quietly again, “I’m scared.”

His hand smoothed up her side soothingly, caressing away her fear. “I am, too,” he admitted. “There is nothing more terrifying that becoming a parent. But, you were meant to do this, you were meant to be a mother.”

Liz bit her lip in the darkness, her tears threatening in spite of his reassurances, or perhaps because of them. “I love you,” she repeated.

His hands tightened around her waist. “We’ll figure everything out together, I swear.” He flattened his hand against her belly, stretching his fingers as wide as they could possibly go. “I love you both, more than everything.”

Liz closed her eyes and drifted off, knowing that as long as she had Raymond, then everything would be okay.


End file.
